hpsourcefandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Potter Wiki:Userboxes
Userboxes (commonly abbreviated as UBX) are small colored boxes designed to appear on Wikians' user pages. They generally include one or two small graphics and a few short lines of text. Often they also include wiki markup that places the user in a category. Userboxes are generally created as templates and transcluded onto userpages, although their markup may be substituted directly onto userpages instead. Userboxes should not be used in articles. Using existing userboxes Userboxes are for the use of users on their own user pages. It may be considered uncivil to place any userboxes on any other user's page(s) without their permission. However, userboxes may be placed on talk/discussion pages by anyone. You can also use the in order to create custom userboxes. Syntax The standard syntax for adding a userbox to your user page (also known as transclusion) is: . If you wish, you can use the following substitution syntax instead: . The use of "subst:" will ensure the template is always displayed in its form at the time of addition to a page and will not reflect subsequent edits to the template. It should be noted that this method will lead to large amounts of Wikicode being present on your page, and the version of the userbox on your userpage will not reflect any new changes. Creating a new userbox Userbox names must begin with "User " (for example, Template:User Someuserboxname). Namespaces: Userboxes are only to be created or displayed in Template: namespace, Harry Potter Wiki: project namespace or User: namespace. List of userboxes Harry Potter Wiki * * NOTE: For use by Administrators only. * * NOTE: For use by Bureaucrats only. * * NOTE: For use by Unspeakables only. * * NOTE: For use with Bots only. User-related * * * NOTE: Enter }} in place of number of edits for an automatic count. * * NOTE: Enter }} in place of number of edits for an automatic count. * * EXAMPLE: * * * * * * * * * NOTE: Existing variants are: Australia, Belgium, Brazil, Canada, China, Denmark, England, France, Germany, Greece, Hungary, India, Ireland, Israel, Italy, Japan, Mexico, Netherlands, New Zealand, Philippines, Russia, Scotland, Spain, U.S.A., Wales Books * * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / Movies * * * * * * * Video games * / * * * * * * * Hogwarts & Wizarding Schools * * * - Film colours * - Book colours * * * * * * * * * * NOTE: Also available are Beater, Chaser, and Keeper * * NOTE: Also available are Beater, Chaser, and Keeper * * NOTE: Also available are Beater, Chaser, and Keeper * * NOTE: Also available are Beater, Chaser, and Keeper * * NOTE: Also available are 2nd Year, 3rd Year, 4th Year, 5th Year, 6th Year, and 7th Year * * EXAMPLE: * NOTE: Also available are E, A, P, D, and T Allegiances * / * * * * * * * Characters & Spoilers * * * * * * * * / * * / * / * / * / * / * * * * * * * * * * Real world * * * Spells * * * / * * * * * NOTE: Existing variants are: Badger, Boar, Cat, Dog, Dragon, Eagle, Fox, Goat, Grizzly Bear, Horse, Lion, Mouse, Otter, Owl, Ox, Panda, Snake, Rabbit, White Tiger, Wolf Other * * * * * * * * * * * * / * / * / * * * EXAMPLE: * * * EXAMPLE: * Humour * * * / * / * / * * * * * * * Fanon * * Other Wikis * * * * * * * Category:Userboxes pl:Kategoria:Userboxy